


mosquito bites

by winterheats



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess?? lmao idk what else to tag so that's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/pseuds/winterheats
Summary: Doyoung takes advantage of Jaehyun's weird obsession with killing all the mosquitoes in the dorm to lure him to his room that night.





	mosquito bites

**Author's Note:**

> the boys recently revealed that jaehyun likes to catch the mosquitos in their dorm and i just think that's kinda weird but cute and endearing so of course i had to find a way to make it about dojae. enjoy!

Jaehyun had turned off the lights and was about to make the short walk to his bed when the phone in his hand buzzed. 

He received a text from Doyoung. 

jaehyunah there’s a mosquito in my room can you catch it please?? i don’t wanna wake up with any mosquito bites on me tomorrow morning

Despite the days slowly growing cooler, signaling the shift to autumn, it was technically still summer in Korea so having mosquitos in the dorm wasn’t too out of the ordinary. Luckily for everyone in the dorm, Jaehyun had recently developed some weird obsession with killing mosquitoes so whenever there were any they always called on him to kill it. 

Jaehyun sighed, turned on the flashlight on his phone and shuffled his feet to Doyoung and Donghyuck’s room. 

Donghyuck and Mark were both out of the city filming for a new season of NCT Life with the rest of the Dreamies. This meant that Doyoung had the room to himself for a few days. 

The light coming from their room was the only source of illumination throughout the hallway of the dorm. When Jaehyun opened the door, Doyoung was on his bed scrolling through his phone. He looked up when he saw Jaehyun come in and smiled at him, “Jaehyunah!”

“Okay, where’s the mosquito?” 

Doyoung didn’t respond. Instead, he put his phone down and sat straight up.

“Hyung?” Jaehyun asked as he narrowed his brows. 

Doyoung then smiled real big, full set of teeth and top row of gums exposed. Jaehyun’s eyes scanned the room to see if there were any mosquitos around. He came up short and eventually spotted the mini aerosol can of mosquito disinfectant under Doyoung’s bedside table.

Jaehyun dropped his shoulders and looked at Doyoung. “There’s no mosquito in here, is there?”

Doyoung just smiled. 

“I’m leaving, good night!” Jaehyun was about to pivot his foot to turn around when Doyoung called out to him. “Wait!”

“Hyung, I need to go to sleep!” Jaehyun whined, also stomping his feet. Doyoung found it cute whenever Jaehyun acted like the true baby that he was.

“Come here,” Doyoung said while patting the area on the bed next to him.

“Why’d you tell me to come kill a mosquito if there’s no mosquito?”

Doyoung pouted. Jaehyun stood where he was, hoping that he’d get a logical explanation out of the older. 

“Okay, you’re right. I lied. I lured you in here so you could keep me company and I wouldn’t have to sleep alone.”

Jaehyun tilted his head in confusion. “But I thought you liked sleeping alone?”

At this point Jaehyun had taken a seat at the edge of the bed near Doyoung’s feet.

“I do, but since Hyuck’s gone the room’s felt empty these past two nights I’ve been sleeping here.”

Jaehyun could hear the genuine sincerity in Doyoung’s voice. He wasn’t sure if Doyoung just really missed Hyuck or if he missed Jaehyun himself. He just assumed that it was a mixture of both. 

“You can sleep on Hyuck’s bed if you want. I know how small all our beds are.”

Without saying anything, Jaehyun crawled up next to Doyoung. He made himself comfortable and rested his back slightly on the pillows and rested his head on the side of Doyoung’s arm. 

Doyoung found it cute how Jaehyun nestled himself against him and chose to rest his head on his arm rather than his shoulder. 

“You’re turning off the lights though,” Jaehyun chirped.

“Alright, I’ll turn them off now so I don’t have to bother you if you end up falling asleep on me.”

After having turned off the lights and turning on the desk lamp next to his bed, Doyoung got into bed and positioned himself next to Jaehyun after grabbing his blanket and placing it over the lower halves of their bodies. 

“Hey, Jaehyunah,” Doyoung whispered. Jaehyun hummed in response.

“If I were a mosquito, I’d suck you first.”

Jaehyun looked up at Doyoung, his cheek still resting upon Doyoung’s arm. They looked at each other for a moment, then broke down laughing. Doyoung’s heart warmed to the feeling of the giggling body next to him

“Okay, that sounded a little wrong,” Doyoung acknowledged.

“Yeah, and if you were a mosquito, I’d kill you first,” Jaehyun retorted. 

Doyoung’s jaw dropped, “Hey!”

“Good night,” Jaehyun said playfully. He put his earphones in and hooked his left arm with Doyoung’s right arm and closed his eyes. 

Doyoung smiled to himself. 

With the room lightly dimmed and the headphones in Jaehyun’s ear delivering soft ballads from his phone, Jaehyun would fall asleep in no time. 

And he did. Two songs into his playlist, Jaehyun was sound asleep. His body eased up, making him slouch even more against Doyoung. 

Doyoung knew exactly when Jaehyun fell asleep as the weight next to him suddenly grew heavier, but he didn’t mind. He got what he wanted all along and was glad that he didn’t have to put up much of a fight to get Jaehyun to sleep next to him tonight. 

“Good night, Jaehyunah.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/offsynth)


End file.
